The Unspoken
by JWES-fan-85
Summary: Many versions of the G/D story. Invovles Lily's, Grace's, Dimitri's, and Alexa's P.O.V.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: Lily's version

Ch. 1

****

*NOTE: Scenes from "Once and Again" will be in this story. I am adding to them. There will be other characters versions. This is Lily's. I do not own these characters. This is my first story. I am not an expert. Hopefully, they will get better. *

Scene is a therapist office. The whole family is there.

"Lily Sammler." Said Dr. Waggner. I stood up and walked towards the door and entered a room. "Please sit." 

"Thank you." I said trying to make myself comfortable.

"Let's begin, shall we." He said picking up a clipboard. "When did you first know about their relationship? How did you find out?"

" Um- I found out when I was at work. You see . . ." I said trailing off, thinking back, reliving the time when I was talking to Les. The time my world was turned around.

"I don't by the cookies anymore." I said.

"You don't." said Les. 

"No, not since I started doing two shows a weak."

"Oh." He said walking away.

"So Les . . . what do you think about what I was saying, about getting syndicated." I said trying to make him cancel the meeting.

"Well, there are good questions." He said not even looking at me.

"Exactly so that's why I am starting to feel like."

"And you should bring them up when you meet with them on Friday." He said cutting me off, not listening to my plea. The phone started to ring. I was hoping someone else would get the phone, so that I could get through to him that I didn't want to meet with the syndicators. "You going to get that or is answering the phone like buying cookies." 

"Oh." I said. I turned around and walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Lily Sammler . . . Well hello Alexa's Mom. What. What do you mean, what kind of action? . . . What." I said as I felt numbness in my whole body. Those words playing over and over again in my head. I kept thinking, "I can't believe this. This is insane. Grace wouldn't . . . would she?" 

"You still here." Les said brining me back to my reality.

"What . . . oh yeah. I'm sorry –I'm . . . kind of out of it." I said realizing that I had been sitting there for about twenty minutes.

"I'll say." Les said walking away.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the building. I got into my car and drove away. "What do I tell her? How do I bring this up?" I said talking to myself, trying to figure out what to do. I pulled the car over and tried to think of a way to talk to her about it. I looked to my right and found that I had stopped in front of his house.


	2. Denial

Part 1

****

Ch. 2: Denial

I got out of the car and walked up to his door. I raised my hand slowly to his door. Then I stopped. I was debating with myself. Should I talk to Mr. Dimitri first, or should I talk to Grace. I knew I would have to say something to Grace, but should I say something to him? I then realized that Grace is the one that I should talk to. I knew that I needed to hear it from her. So, I slowly backed away from his porch, and walked back to my car. I sat in it for a few minutes before starting it up. Then I drove away to go home.

I was home for over an hour before going upstairs. It seems as if I had been hovering around her door. I was hovering around her door. I didn't know when the right time was, or if there was one. But, I convinced myself that I needed to do this now. So I knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?" I said peering at her.

"I guess." She said, barely looking up at me and tapping her pencil.

"What are you working on?" I said picking up a shirt that I then began to fold.

"I'm trying to figure out a new ending for my story." 

"You wrote a new one?"

"No. It's the one you read. I'm just changing the ending."

"I loved that ending. But I thought you sent it out to that magazine?"

"Well that's no reason to stop working on it."

"Oh." I said. I saw a book lying on her bed. So I picked it up. "Since when did you start reading Checkov?" She looked at the book in my hands.

"Mom . . . I need that." She said as she grabbed it out of my hands, not even looking up at me. She put it on her dresser and then looked back at her story.

"Sorry . . . Is that a library book." I said knowing that it wasn't.

"It's just this book that Mr. Dimitri lent me."

"Oh . . . really."

"Yeah. He wants me to start reading Checkov cause my work is sort of in that tradition." She said looking up. I thought that now was as good a time as any.

"So, how was the movie last night?" 

"What do you mean?" She said slightly moving her head.

"I'm just wondering who exactly was there."

"Why are you asking me this mom?"

"Because I got a rather disturbing phone call today from Alexa's mother. She said that Alexa said."

"Mom, I know what Alexa says. She's insane. She's spreading ridiculous rumors about me. Mom, we _haven't_ done anything wrong. I mean we went to a movie. Big deal. It's . . . okay, these other people they were supposed to come, and at the last minute they decided not to. And that's it. That's-that's what happened."

"Okay honey, I-I believe you." I said. 

"You do?" She said out of shock.

"Yes, of course I do. Yeah. I mean. I know how these things happen. A teacher singles out another student. But, I think for the time being it might be best if you didn't spend so much time with Mr. Dimitri outside of school." I said to assure her that I understood. 

"What." She said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Just for now-just until. Grace, it's not a punishment believe me. I think it's

best . . . "

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Ill come home everyday after school. I wont go anywhere or see anyone without checking with you first." She said cutting me off. 

"Well thanks. I'd appreciate it." I said sarcastically. I walked out of her room towards mine when I heard the door slam. Rick was there when I walked in our room. He would have distracted me, but I was to concerned with Grace's situation than with him.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"What was what about." I replied.

"The whole you going in to Grace's room and her slamming the door."

"Oh . . . that . . . well, I got a phone call from a mother of a girl in one of Graces classes."

"And . . ." He said trying to get it out of me.

"And . . . she said that her daughter said that Grace and her English teacher 

are . . ." I said stalling.

"Are what?"

"Are having an affair."

"What . . .are you serious . . . Wait. When did this happen." He said. I wondered if he got the chills like I had. I walked to the bed and started to take the pillows off. Rick did the same.

"When they went to the movies."

"They went to the movies?" 

"It's okay. I just had a long talk with her." I said trying to assure myself that everything was fine.

"No. No. No. What's this teacher doing taking her to the movies."

"Well, this whole thing was a big misunderstanding. A bunch of other kids were supposed to be there . . . what. The reality is she probably has a crush on him. After all . . .look at him." I said while Rick looked like he had an annoyed look on his face. "But if you ask me that, you know." I said shaking my head.

"What are you going to tell Jake." 

"Jake?" I forgot about Jake.

"Well yeah. If it was Jessie, I'd want Karen to tell me."

"Tell you what . . . that some hysterical mother called with this nasty rumor that her malicious daughter probably made up." Rick sat there and looked at me. "What."

"Nothing. I just . . . if you don't uh-nevermind. I'm sure it's fine." He said holding back.

"So what. Are you saying that you think it might be true?" He continued to look at me and not say anything. "Rick . . . answer me."

"What movie?" I then realized how it sounded. A teacher takes a student with him to a movie playing one night, and it is just the two of them. 


	3. Secrets

Ch.3 Secrets

I lied down and closed my eyes. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I kept wondering if she was lying to me. I wondered if Mr. Dimitri knew that he crossed a line. I wondered what he knew and what was being kept a secret. I had all of these questions and I wanted answers. I questioned whether Grace would do something like this. It seems as if her and me had grown apart. I started to blame Mr. Dimitri for the gap between Grace and me. In the back of my mind, I knew that he could give her something that I couldn't. But it felt like he was stealing . . . her away from me. I didn't want her to be closer to him. I guess, in a way, I was jealous of their "relationship."

Before I knew it, my alarm clock was going off. I only slept for a couple of hours. I got up, got dressed, and made the bed. The day started out as normal. I tried to block out the day before. I wanted to forget that it happened. I started to cook the breakfast when Grace came down. All of those feelings and questions from the day before came right back to me. 

"Good morning." She said putting something in her book bag.

"Morning sweetie. You want some breakfast?" I said looking at the eggs in skillet. 

"No. I think I'll just skip breakfast. I have to be at school kind of early." 

"Oh. Do you want me to make you a lunch?" I said wanting her to be that little girl that depended on her mother. 

"No. I'm just going to buy my lunch today." She said as she grabbed her book bag and started towards the door. "Bye Mom."

"Grace, wait." I said as she turned around. I knew that she wanted to leave early just so she could avoid the awkward situation. "Look, Grace. About yesterday I-uh I wanted to . . ."

"Mom, I really need to be there. I got to go." She turned around and headed towards the door. Not even looking back she said, "We can talk about it later." She opened the door and then closed it. I knew that I couldn't hold it in. I had to tell someone. Someone who just might understand it and help me with it. So I picked up the phone and dialed Judy's number. 

"Hello." Judy said. 

"You just wake up?" I said knowing that she did.

"No. I've been up." She said.

" I'm sorry. Can you meet me for some coffee?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure, But, why. I mean, couldn't you have called later and asked me this." She said hinting at me to let her sleep a little more.

"No. I will tell you all about it there."

"About what."

"This big thing. I can't tell you now. Meet me in two hours."

"Fine. I got to go. Bye Lily."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I turned around and realized that Zoe was right behind me.

"Hi Mom." She said with this big smile on her face.

"Hi honey. Did you sleep good?" 

"Yea. Grace woke me up though." She said in that sweet, innocent little voice.

"She did?" 

"Yea. She kept going in and out of her room. I think she was looking for something." Zoe said as she got out some orange juice and a cup.

"Did she find what she was looking for?" I said hoping to get some answers out of her.

"She had a book in her hand the whole entire time. Sometimes she would go into the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror." She said as she spilt the orange juice that she was trying to put in her cup. "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's ok Zoe." I said grabbing a wash cloth and washing off the table with the juice on it. Zoe drank the juice that got in her cup, she then put the cup on the counter.

"Bye Mom." She said hugging me.

"Bye sweetie." I said hugging her back. She then grabbed her book bag and went out the door. 


	4. Secrets cont.

I put the food on the table so that Rick could get it when he came down. I went upstairs and went into Grace's room to see if the Checkov book was still there. It wasn't. I sat on her bed and was thinking about when Grace was little. I heard a voice calling me.

"Lily . . . Lily." Yelled Rick.

"What." I said.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in here." I said hoping that he would follow my voice.

"Where's here." 

"In Grace's room." 

"Oh." He yelled. I heard him coming up the stairs, so I got up and walked to the doorway. "There you are. I am leaving now." He said as he kissed me. "You all right?" He said.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said assuring him that everything was fine. He turned around and went down the stairs. I went into the bedroom and got my shoes and my purse and I left.

Judy was there by the time I got there. I walked over to the table and sat down. I put my purse on the table. 

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. So what's this big thing that you wanted to tell me." As soon as she said that, a waitress walked over.

"Can I get you something?" Said the waitress.

"Yes. I would like a cup of coffee." I said.

"Make that two." Said Judy. I waited for the waitress to leave. As soon as she did I blurted out "This woman called me and said that her daughter told her that Grace has been." I stopped as I saw the waitress coming back with our coffees. 

"Here you go." Said the waitress.

"Thank you." Judy and me said at the exact same time. 

"Is there anything else that you would like?" Said the waitress.

"No." I said. The waitress left.

"Grace has been what?" Said Judy continuing the conversation.

"Grace has been doing things . . . with her teacher."

"What things." She said with a confused look on her face. Then it hit her. "Oh . . . those things."

"Yes, those things." I said sipping my coffee.

"Well atleast we know she's not a lesbian." She said jokingly.

"Judy, I mean she's 17."

"I know . . . I know." She said trying to comfort me.

"And this man who is educating her-whom she trusts and admires is actually seduced her. I would-I would." I saw Jake coming towards us so I stopped what I was saying. "Hey." I said hoping that he wouldn't figure out that something was bothering me.

"Hey." Said Judy.

"Hey . . . is everything all right." He asked. He had his hands resting on his hips.

"Yeah . . . great. How's the baby?" I asked.

"Fine . . . fine. Everyone's good." He replied.

"Good." I said.

"Ok. Anything you need?" He asked. 

"Oh-uh-no were good. Thanks." Judy said. As soon as he walked away, Judy asked, "I can't believe your not even going to tell him"

"How do I tell him? What do I tell him?" 

"I guess I see your point."

"How do you tell someone something about something that may not have even happened. Something that may not even be true. I mean, he could just really be a 

mentor . . . who lends her Checkov books and takes her to Japanese movies. See, I just can't tell her that I don't believe her. I mean a part of me doesn't believe her." I said wanting her to comeback with something that would comfort me. Instead I got a confession. 

"I had an affair with my art history professor my freshman year of college." She said thinking back to the time when she thought she was in love.

"Of course you did." I said putting my hands on my forehead. "After all he was one of the men their."

"Professor Suskin. He was 47 and obsessed with Georgia Keefe. And he looked like Cat Stevens."

"Don't tell me this." I said.

"It's true. He came along in this moment in time when . . . I just needed a man to fall in love with me . . . and he did. And I'll always be grateful to him for that." She said.

"I'm sorry. That's just wrong. It's wrong. I don't care what the circumstances are, a teacher should never do this with a student. Ever." I said making my point get across.

"Your right. It is wrong. Was wrong . . . but, I'll never be sorry it happened." She said.

"I can't believe anyone would want to get involved with their teacher." I said.

"Haven't you ever had a crush on a teacher before." Judy said as we both took a drink of our coffees. 

"No." I said not thinking, not listening to what she just asked me. She was silent as she thought about something that I thought that she would have forgotten. I knew where this was headed.

"Yes you did." Judy said finally breaking the silence.

"No I didn't." I said lying to her.

"Yes you did. I remember. You were about Grace's age. I can't remember what his name was, but you always had a smile on your face when you were going to his class and coming out of his class. I remembered that you cried for two weeks after you graduated." She said opening up my eyes a little bit."You put a heart around his picture in your yearbook."

"I did not." I said.

"Yes you did." She said as she finished her coffee.

"Well that was different. WE didn't actually do anything. We didn't have a "relationship"." I said.

"Grace may not have had one with her teacher . . . besides, we don't know if he seduced her. I mean, Professor Suskin didn't seduce me and your teacher didn't seduce you into having a crush on him."

"No. But."

"But what. Maybe Grace's teacher didn't seduce her. Were not even sure what really happened." She said cutting me off.

"I know . . . Mr. Redner." I said.

"What?" asked Judy.

"That was the name of my teacher, the one I had a crush on." I said. I looked at her and she started laughing. I was comfortable then. It was like everything was going back to it usual place. As soon as I finished my coffee, we left. Everything was fine. But not for long. 


	5. A little bit of Chaos

1 Ch.5 A Little Bit of Chaos  
  
  
  
After I left Book Lovers, I went home to pick up a few things and then I left to go to the radio station. I had forgotten all about Grace's problem. I had my mind focused on my meeting with the syndicators. I was nervous about that. I was trying to get Les to cancel it. I was also preparing for it. Just incase he wouldn't cancel it.  
  
I was there for about a half-hour or so when chaos walked back into my life. I heard Jake before he even entered the room. The door flew open and there he was. I sensed that he knew. I hoped that Jake hadn't seen me. I didn't want him to make a bigger scene. Bigger than the one that he just made.  
  
Jake walked over to me. That was after he spotted me. The room was so still. Nobody would move. It was as if they were stuck in time. Their eyes were so wide.  
  
"Lily, what the hell is going on here?" He screamed.  
  
"Jake-." I said as he began to cut me off.  
  
"No-I have a right to know." He screamed as his voice began to calm down.  
  
"Come on." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards an empty room. I closed the door. I knew that this whole thing wasn't over. I closed my eyes as I began to go on a bumpier ride. "Jake . . . sit down." I said still facing the door.  
  
"No! You better tell me what exactly is going on here." He said angrily. I turned around to face my ex-husband, who had a baby with a girl who was not much older than Grace. Out of all the people, I thought that he would understand this more. I looked at him, and I told him what I knew.  
  
"It's a rumor-Jake . . . We don't even know that it's true. We don't even know what happened." I said almost breaking into tears. There was some silence before we would talk again.  
  
"When did you know? When . . . did you . . . find out about this?" He said as if he were about to cry. He was leaning against the wall and looking at the floor.  
  
"About a day . . . or two-ago. But Jake, we-" I said as I started to look at the floor. He looked at me and took a couple of steps towards me and he began to cut me off.  
  
"You didn't tell me." He said.  
  
"We can't jump to conclusions. We cant. Not until we know what actually happened." I said still looking at the floor. I need to get back to work." I said as I turned around and opened up the door. I took a couple of steps down the hall when I realized that Jake was at my side. We stopped before we got into the main room. I turned to him and I asked him. "How did you know about all of this?"  
  
"This woman who is the mother of some Alexa girl, called me . . . at work. She told me, just incase you hadn't. Which you didn't." He said as his voice started to get louder.  
  
"She called you? I can't believe that woman called you." I said.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me this yourself." He said as he started walking again. "I had to hear this from a complete stranger."  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea to figure out what was actually going on." I said giving him a reason why I hadn't told him.  
  
"You want to know what's going on, I'll tell you what's going on, that teacher's a dead-man. That's what's going on." He said as he stopped at the window right in front of Les's office. "And after I kill him, I want him fired-permanently." He said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Fired then dead, in that order." He said as he walked his way through the room and up the stairs.  
  
Afterwards, I had a conversation with Les about the syndication meeting on Friday. I left shortly after. To home. 


	6. Face of Reality

Ch.6: Face of Reality

I walked up to the door in the kitchen. I could smell pizza coming from inside. But I wasn't hungry. I had this bad feeling in my stomach. It was as if I had been punched there. I looked through the window that was on the door. I didn't see Grace. I was hoping that she was in the corner or someplace where I couldn't see her. I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, hey. We ordered pizza." Rick said as he turned towards me. Grace wasn't there.

"Oh, okay." I said wondering where the hell my daughter was. "Where's Grace?" I asked, even though I had a good idea where she was. 

"um, I don't know." Blurted Jessie. "You want me to check her room?"

"What, she's not here?" I asked, as I was shocked at the fact that Jessie would actually cover up for Grace. It's weird. The way they get along. 

"I thought she said she was going to the library." Said Eli. Right then, I knew they were lying. Eli has never been good at covering up for people. Especially Grace.

"Look, why don't we just-." Began Rick.

"She's not at the library." I said as I threw down my purse and coat. 

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I opened up Grace's door and took two steps in and then stopped. I eyed the room and guessed where I should start looking. And I knew what I was looking for. It was that damn book. She had been so damn secretive over it. Something was in it that she didn't want me to see.

I walked over to her dresser and opened up the top drawer. I began throwing her clothes onto the floor until the drawer was empty. Then I would move on to the next drawer. I heard Rick walk and stop outside of the door. But I kept my back to him. I had to find that book. 

"Lil, come on out of there." He said. 

"How could you let her leave." I said as I slammed the drawer shut.

"I didn't- I didn't let her do anything." He said as he slowly walked into the room. 

"Well, she's gone. I'm sure she's with him." I said as I went over to her nightstand. 

"I've been her for 10 minutes." He said as I dumped her top drawer from the nightstand onto her bed. "Lily, you don't want to be doing this."

"Yes I do. Cause I need to know the truth." I lifted up her bed and felt underneath. My hand hit something. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was the book.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder and back at me. He took a few steps towards me.

"Oh my god." I said as I read the inscription.

"What are you doing. Get out of my room." Grace yelled as she made her way to the room. 

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I can't believe your reading that. That's private." 

"So I see."

"Give me back my book."

"We had an agreement Grace."

"We never promised, mom."

"You said you'd check with me before going out.

"I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't keep that promise. Actually, I'm not even sorry." She said as Rick left the room. She eyed the book and then looked back at me. "Mom, give me back my cook, please." I opened up the book and then I read the inscription outloud.

"[For the girl with the loveliest eyes.]"

"Mom, don't."

"[Love always, August.] So you call him August?"

"No, I don't."

"Grace, you'd better tell me the truth."

"I don't know what I call him."

"Why is he-." I slammed the book shut. "He shouldn't be writing you things like this."

"Why not. Why-." She began.

"Oh stop it Grace."

"Just please-."

"You know why not, Because it's wrong. All right." 

"Please Mom, just give me back my book." 

I stood their holding/looking at the book. And for some reason, I gave it to her. I can't believe I did that. Now, I don't regret that.

"And it's not [the loveliest eyes]." She said looking up at me. "It's [For the girl with the loneliest eyes]. You read it wrong." She turned and walked away. 

Right then I knew that so much had gone on. But then again, so little. Rick had told me, later on that night, that there was going to be a meeting at the school. "August" was supposed to be there. 

I tucked Zoe into bed. She asked me why Grace and me were arguing. I couldn't tell her and I couldn't lie to her. So I just told her to go to sleep. I kissed her on her forehead and brushed the hair out of her eyes. I kept thinking about my two little girls. There not so little anymore. They were growing up. And I didn't like that, it was too soon for me. 

It was another night with little sleep and many thoughts running through my head. My stomach started to growl. I remembered that I didn't eat. So I went downstairs to the kitchen.


End file.
